I'm Alone
by Pissed off Canadian
Summary: Why won't anyone notice me? Why doesn't anyone care? Why did it happen to me? I want someone with me. I don't want to be alone, but that will never happen. There is only one way out.
1. The Final Awakening

**Hello! Pissed off Canadian here! This story is quite depressing and tragic, but things get better in the end. It also marks the start of some new writing methods, where I improve my use of words, pacing, and descriptions.  
>Looking back at this a couple months later: the use of adverbs is a bit heavy, which I've improved since writing this. Pacing is also a bit too long. Please keep that in mind - especially if the writing dissatisfies you - if you're interested in reading the story afterwards. Remember: (at this point) I've been writing for less than a year, so expect improvement everywhere! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this story. Trust me: if I did, then things would be very different. **

**What more is there to say? Go ahead, and watch out for any sad moments!**

* * *

><p><strong>This is Larry's backstory from 'The Opposing Kingdoms: A New Era'; the successor to this story. I'd recommend reading it once this one's finished. <strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>I'm Alone<strong>

_No one cares about me... I'm all alone here... I wish someone would help, but no one cares..._

* * *

><p>I was dreadfully awoken by the rapid hammering on my door. Another day lay before me; the same as usual: dreadful and brimming with anxiety. I did not want to get up as I'd have to face my peers once more. Few cared, though the majority didn't. They didn't seem to pay attention: I was constantly disregarded.<p>

I was barely awake, though I still managed to roll myself to the edge of my bed. I laid there for a moment, thinking of what I'd be dealing with today. Probably the same as always: stressful, but livable... Almost.

I groggily pushed myself up, and sat down on the edge of my bed with the thick blanket still around me. I didn't want to leave this sense of security behind. My bedroom was the safest place in the castle, and I wished to remain there. I had to go downstairs, unfortunately, to meet up with the rest of my family: everyone who would reject my mere presence.

My eyes were struggling to remain open despite my efforts. My body intentionally fell back, resting on the soft bed once again. I laid there in solace for a moment before sitting back up. I placed my feet on the cold stone floor in attempt to stand, but the heaviness in my chest hindered my balance. My stomach turned at the mere thought of everyone's proximity, though my mind may have been playing tricks on me. Surely someone would be pleased to see me, which was possibly correct, though the majority wouldn't care.

I sadly sighed at the thought – the thought of being the only one. No one would care to see me; I might as well not be there. My blanket was still tightly wrapped around my body, but it had to be removed: revealing the cool and musty air in my vicinity.

I gently hopped off my bed, landing on the cold stone floor beneath. My stomach churned at the sole thought of leaving my room, sending me to the floor. My head spun wildly as I attempted to pick myself from the cold stone floor, forcing my body back down into it.

I groaned in agony; in anxiety. I wanted to remain in bed, though someone would find out; I was not allowed to do so. I gripped the edge of my mattress, and pulled myself to my knees.

My stomach groaned after a moment, reminding me how desperately I needed to eat. I felt empty inside – in more ways than one. I brought myself to my feet, though fell back onto my bed when my head started to spin. My vision went black; I had pushed myself up too quickly.

Mere seconds passed, and my senses began to recover. There was a sharp pain behind my right eye, though I mustered the strength required to push myself up.

My body fell onto the bed once more. I inhaled deeply, only to retain it. I could feel my heart pounding against my lungs' pressure, distracting my mind from the anxiety awaiting. I exhaled, and relaxed momentarily: all the relaxation I'd most likely be getting for the day.

I slowly pushed myself off of my bed, preventing the same light-headedness as previously encountered. My feet were aching slightly as I stood upon the cold stone floor. I turned to my door at the side of my room, and slowly began pacing towards it. I cracked a very small smile at my tidy and spacious room – where I'd be returning immediately after breakfast.

I was suddenly torn from my partially sedated state. A loud banging resonated through the room, sending a jolt of fear down my body. My eyes widened, and my hearing sharpened.

"Get out of bed **right now**!" A large and too-familiar voice then shouted through my door. I froze in shock for a moment, then loudly and quickly replied, "**Yes!**" I closed my eyes for a second as the heavy footsteps dissipated through the corridor outside. Instantaneous pressure flooded my chest; my heart pounded rapidly in response. I let the pressure subside which put me back into my regular unassuming and quiet state. I took a deep breath, and continued towards the door.

I reached the large wooden door after a second. With a constant fear running through the back of my mind, I could not help but think that someone was awaiting my appearance on the other side. I pressed my head to the wood, but heard nothing: my path was seemingly clear. I then silently pushed the door open amongst the silence, and then poked my head through the newly-made crack, checking the hall's occupancy. I peered left and right, and saw no one. I was safe, so I quietly padded outside of my room and into the dull grey corridor which led to the castle's foyer.

The interior of the castle was very similar throughout: dull and boring; depressing. The grey brick walls held nothing but sad memories collected through the years. My bedroom seemed like the safest place despite the negative thoughts it surfaced. I wasn't inside it anymore; I was an easy target for anyone.

I quickly paced down the wide corridor, trying to reach the dining hall without being seen. I walked swiftly: flawlessly for a few seconds, but was interrupted by a large form which jumped directly into my path. I attempted to stop, but my momentum had the upper hand. My face met the rather large body – one which carried a negative energy. I immediately cowered, shielding my face with my hands. I did not want to deal with who I just walked into: my largest and nastiest brother, Roy.

He grew on me, nearing with every step. I synchronously stepped back, though stopped abruptly when my shell tapped the cold brick wall.

"Looks like you've nowhere to go," he sneered, eyeing me down while bringing his hands forth. Immense fear was running from head to claw in me, forcing my body to lock up. I froze in place – shaking – waiting for what was to come.

After remaining frozen while my brother neared, I noticed him recede slightly. "**Leave. Him. Alone,**" a voice barked from the end of the corridor. I saw my eldest brother dawning upon us through the corner of my eye. Roy slowly receded, knowing that my brother Ludwig would resent anything negative he did to me.

My breathing grew rapid in relief. That was so close. A tear fell from my eye, further signifying how thankful I was to be saved. I then stood motionless for a moment with tears of relief quietly falling. Mere seconds later, my eldest brother paced forward, stopping right before me. With a relatively blank look on his face, he questioned, "Did he do anything to you?"

I subtly shook my head, and smiled at him through my fear. He didn't as much as blink before continuing back down the corridor on his original path. His lack of attention reminded me how little I was considered, bringing more tears to my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, and slowly paced down the hall along the same path as my two brothers.

The long corridor brought me nothing but sorrow as I paced through. Negative memories from times gone by flooded my mind, threatening to send a barrage of tears down my face. My largest brother's constant wrongful actions triggered these memories, forcing me to further resent his existence – along with my own. Despite my current mindset, I continued down the corridor, holding back tears along the way.

I arrived at the dining hall a minute later. The walk was dreadful, but I managed to control myself. I would not dare appear in front of my family with tears in my eyes, especially King Bowser himself. He would deem me as weak without questioning my reason. My eyes were dry, so I put a smile on my face: one as artificial as my happiness.

My family sat at the long table before me – all that was missing was me: a piece better left unplaced. Despite myself being commonly unwanted, I slowly paced through the large dining hall towards the table, ready to take my seat at the nearest end. I was enlightened by Lemmy's bright smile and a cheerful wave as I walked in, but only just. He did this to everyone, and seemed to be the only one who took positive notice in my presence. Even so, I didn't matter to anyone.

I silently took my seat near the table's end, unnoticed by anyone else in the room. Lemmy's positivity quickly vanished amongst the irrational sensation that everyone was watching my every move. I sat with my head hung low, attempting to avoid contact with anyone. The king was not in his chair at the opposite end of the table, giving me a moment to relax while absent from his presence.

The room remained relatively quiet with no more than occasional mutters being shared. Everyone was rather well spaced out, preventing me from getting in anyone's way, and preventing anyone from bothering me. I may as well have not been there, after all. My only sister – Wendy – was to my right; she never bothered me. Her head was pink – one of two in the family. The other one belonged to whom I most dreaded to see – directly on Wendy's other side. He seemed to catch my momentary stare, as he quickly turned towards me and glared through his shades. I suddenly averted my attention back to the wooden table despite him undoubtedly spotting me.

I noticed someone else taking notice in my uneasiness. The tall form gently nudged his favorite brother in the arm before glancing at me with a worried expression. I couldn't help but to think that they were talking about my shameful existence, so I further narrowed my attention to the table before me.

I dreadfully sat in my place amongst my family. Bowser's son was directly beside me on my left, though he didn't take notice in me except when giving orders. I avoided him for that reason, but he was now unavoidable. I'd be fine as long as he remained quiet. He did as we all patiently waited for our breakfast to arrive.

Countless and meaningless seconds passed before anything took place. King Bowser suddenly entered the dining hall, forcing everyone into silence – especially myself. He slowly and quietly paced around the table before coming back around towards his son. Bowser Junior – official heir to the throne – happily looked up towards his father as he stood mere feet away from me. He smiled back at his son. "You arrived here on time today. Good job for that."

Junior grinned, and nodded profusely. Our eyes then met for a moment: the smug expression on his face forced me to look away in disgust.

Bowser then turned his attention away from his son, pointing it towards his chair at the table's opposite end. I remained small and quiet as he passed, but then came to the realization that he was standing right behind me – seemingly breathing down my neck. My hands started trembling; fearful for anything he was about to say.

I took a deep breath, awaiting whatever negativity the king was bound to bring. He wouldn't change his mind now, forcing me to wait for the worst.

"You didn't get up on time," he said, directly behind me in a very serious tone. I couldn't just remain silent, as he would deem me as even more useless.

"Sorry," I very quietly stammered.

"**That's not enough**," he rapidly barked in response. Before I could attempt another response, he continued; "**Learn how to be on time. **You'll be in the dungeon if you keep that up."

I rapidly nodded, wishing to end the conversation. There was no further contact, ever so slightly relieving me. Bowser continued towards the opposite end of the table, finally taking a seat as he reached his dedicated chair. The dining hall fell silent as the king's presence took over. He stared at everyone with his usual cold expression, bringing a chilling silence upon the vicinity. There were also still eight awaiting their meals which added to the overall patience in the room.

The brief silence was broken from my left. "I want to eat now!" Junior shouted, sickening me with his own voice. I wanted to object to his wrongful manners, but I would certainly be punished for doing so.

Before I could further regret coming down here, the first waiter patiently walked into the dining hall wielding a relatively large silver platter. He hastily made his way over to Bowser, setting the platter in front of the king. I knew that my plate was about to arrive, though it didn't please me much considering how sick to the stomach I felt.

Everyone sat in silence awaiting their meals. The sedating sound of clanging silver emanated from the most authoritarian end of the table. Our meals did arrive momentarily: an organized line of eight servers quickly filed into the hall, delivering our silver platters before us. The rich smell of toast and bacon wafted around the hall, causing my mouth to water. My anxiety forced my stomach to turn suddenly, reducing my appetite to nothing more than a couple bites.

I started upon my breakfast momentarily after it was generously delivered. The food here was succulent: I enjoyed it, though my gut usually disagreed by the time I partially finished with each dish. Nevertheless, I felt rather empty inside, and my dish appeared as if it would fill me relatively quickly. The large bright silver plate sat before me on the rich wooden table. Resting on the plate: two large slices of heavily buttered toast covered with a thin layer of speckled raspberry jam. To the side of that was a large portion of perfectly yellowed scrambled eggs with a dense pile of soft bacon on its side. Drinks were momentarily served, which consisted of a large glass of thick orange juice for everyone.

The large dining hall rapidly filled with the subtle scraping and clanging of metal from everyone's dishes. I blankly stared at mine with Roy's threatening presence invading the front of my mind. Then there was Ludwig's helpful moment not ten minutes prior: he helped me, but only just. My oldest brother seemed to be keenest on preventing conflict around the castle, and he would usually do anything in his power to keep it at bay. He saved me from Roy's wrath back in the hall, but he didn't bother to check up on me afterwards. I wanted to thank him, but at the same time I knew for sure that he wouldn't care, and he would most likely be annoyed by my presence. I didn't matter around here.

Despite my negatively racing thoughts, I slowly began on my dish. The toast was rich and creamy with butter. Creamy raspberry filled my mouth as the thin layer broke above my tongue. The succulent food instantly calmed me down, though I still could not defeat the thought that everyone was watching me. I retained a small stance due to this, avoiding any and all contact with others.

Countless meaningless minutes passed, though the thoughts at the back of my mind retained the upper hand. I could not defeat them, and they were defeating me. My stomach tightened with every memory passing by, and also at the threat of my largest and meanest brother: he was not eight feet away. Retaining my composure would be essential for proceeding unnoticed.

Despite the food's rather high quality, the consistent pressure in my mind prevented me from eating much of it. I was physically hungry, but unable to continue with the plate. Every morsel brought instant gratification, but my depiction of the future prevented it from being more than physical. The pressure built up as time went on, and I eventually wasn't able to take it anymore. I was at my limit: much more pressure, and I would most likely burst into tears – exactly what I didn't want to do in front of Bowser and Roy. The thought of those consequences completely destroyed my appetite, replacing it with a sickening sensation deep in my gut.

Despite remaining rather empty inside, I could not eat any more. I quickly took a couple of sips from my orange juice to wash down the food, and then lifted my head enough for everyone to see my slipping expression. Before anyone could take note of it, I quickly and quietly said, "I'm full," despite being far from it. I quietly pushed myself back with the loud noise of the moving chair resonating throughout the hall. Everyone must have heard it, but no one said anything about it – most likely because my absence would go unnoticed. I slowly paced out of the dining hall with my head forcefully held up, leaving my family behind for the safety of my room.

My bedroom door's latch resonated loudly throughout my bedroom, indicating the firm closure of the door. I let out a small sigh of relief, content to be alone once again. I paced towards my bed before flopping down upon it, instantly reminded of the comfort it brought. My heart rate slowed; my breathing softened. I felt less anxious; more relaxed. My entire body loosened, momentarily threatening to succumb to my persistent tiredness.

I laid upon the bed for several countless minutes: breathing slow and eyes partially closed. I was at my best; most relaxed state – one which I would die for. I was completely isolated; safe; untouched.

Despite my willingness to retain this state until my days' end, the bustling castle would not allow that. An unforced knock echoed through my spacious room, followed by the startling unlatching of the door which tore me from my blissful stupor. I frantically looked behind myself, only to see Darkland's highest authority standing in the doorway.

I quickly pushed myself up, adverting my full attention to the king. He stared right through me with his cold eyes before breaking our fearful stare. "You were in bed far too long this morning," he said to me in a very cold monotone.

"I didn't mean to. I was really tired," I quietly choked, struggling to maintain eye contact with Bowser. He noticed my weakness, and glared at me profusely. I gently turned away with an apologetic expression; I did not want to further antagonize the king.

"And you still are very tired," he jollily replied: an expression seldom observed. "I have something you can do to wake up," he continued, this time returning to his standard coldness. "Go get some coffee from the kitchen as you clearly need it," he added, smiling subtly. "Then I have a pile of boxes in the basement I want you to sort out."

My anxiety faltered; he seemed far too generous. I wanted to question it, but many things were best left unanswered, especially considering Bowser. I softly looked up at him before quietly asking, "... Can I just rest for a little while before then?"

He coldly stared at me, increasing my stress level once more. I feared the worst: to be scalded or worse: yelled at for disobedience. I didn't get up on time, and he was highly particular about that. I should not have asked such a question. Despite my predicament, Bowser sighed, and responded kindly: "I suppose so, Larry, if you really need it. I can bring you your coffee in forty-five minutes."

A minuscule tear of relief formed at the base of my eye. This was the first time in ages that Bowser catered to me in this manner. Despite his sudden positivity, I had to think of it as just that: sudden; abrupt. It would certainly come to an end with him reverting to his usual demanding and impatient self.

I quietly thanked Bowser, though he turned towards the door without batting an eye. Before he left, his loud voice boomed through my bedroom once more. "Larry?" I looked up, anxiously awaiting his words. "Double-double, as always?" He asked, reverting back to his regular tone.

"Yes, please," I responded quietly before laying down on my mattress. He didn't as much as smile before the door latched shut. I closed my eyes, engulfed in deep thoughts: the way Bowser suddenly treated me, and whether or not he would continue. My hopes instantly vanished before I pulled my thick blanket over my tired body.

My eyes rapidly fell heavy in sedation. I was wrapped in the secure warmth from before, though this time with my mind engulfed in various thoughts and memories. I was constantly reminded of Bowsers negativity, though his spontaneous generosity made me much more emotional: tears of mixed emotion fell, running down my snout and dampening my pillow. I gently sobbed for several minutes before succumbing to exhaustion, which came rather quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Whad'ya guys think? With this story's first chapter, I began improving my writing constantly. This can be considered 'the beginning', as it only gets better. <strong>

**Please review, if you don't mind.  
><strong>

**Just to let you know, the next chapter is somewhat graphic and also quite tragic. **


	2. Short-lived Memories

**Warning: This chapter contains somewhat graphically violent scenes. Just letting you know beforehand. **

**This is essentially a continuation of the previous chapter in the sense that Larry wakes up from the same nap he fell asleep to. **

* * *

><p>A gentle ceramic scraping pulled me from my brief slumber. I gradually woke up, raising myself and simultaneously rubbing my exhausted eyes. I examined my surroundings after pushing myself into a sitting position: Bowser was standing above me, expectantly awaiting my awakening. I tiredly grinned at the king, noticing a large coffee mug on my night stand: the one he generously brought. I quietly thanked him, but received nothing more than a quick glance as he began towards my door.<p>

"I expect you to meet me in my office within twenty minutes," the king stated in his usual cold-hearted tone. "I'll show you what I want you to do in the basement."

I silently sighed, wishing more time to myself. Bowser's orders were top priority, however. I'd be allowed to return to my room shortly after, which supplied enough motivation to get the job done. "I'll be there in a bit, then… Thanks," I inaudibly replied. The king slowly paced out of my bedroom, firmly closing the door behind himself. Once again, I felt isolated; safe. I would have no one to deal with; no one would bother me.

I further propped myself up against the wooden headboard while partially resting on my pillow. I collected the large coffee mug from my nightstand, put it against my snout, and took a small sip. The hot and creamy fluid brought me immediate relief. I smiled momentarily only to be pulled away with the thought of leaving my room in twenty minutes. Outside, I'd be vulnerable. In here, however, I was completely isolated and secure. I pulled my blanket up slightly, covering my chest and warming me further.

By this time, I was completely surrounded in warmth – inside and out. The entirety of my body was physically warm. Bowser's recent kind actions, albeit likely meaningless, were enough to warm my feelings. I wanted to disregard any mention of the king; any happiness he brought would most likely be torn away within the hour. Then again, he had recently treated me kindly: I couldn't take my mind off it.

I continued resting on my bed, occasionally sipping the rich and creamy coffee. I let out the occasional sigh of relief during my period of relaxed isolation. The frequent stirring throughout the castle's expanse brought me tension, though it always immediately subsided amongst the following silence. I was on the door's secure side; I would not be bothered.

Countless minutes passed. I took the occasional glance towards my nightstand clock, mentally recording the time. It had been fifteen minutes since Bowser left, and I had not moved whatsoever. I was completely engulfed in my own thoughts with no one around to avert them. Time didn't exist; I was far too relaxed to notice its passing.

Slight pressure ensued after taking notice of the time: five minutes remained before I'd be required with the king. I made the decision to cherish these final minutes of solace; they were likely all that remained for the day... Or my life.

I pushed myself up slightly while simultaneously removing my blanket; I was overly warm throughout. The cool ambient air hit me, sending another wave of sedation down my body. My eyes immediately fell heavy, though the rich beverage brought a welcome uplifting.

The large mug drained rapidly as I finished it off. Once consumed, I gently set it upon the nightstand's wooden top before immediately glancing at the top. Two minutes remained, and judging from past experiences, meeting the king was preferably done ahead of schedule. I gloomily sighed at the notion of exiting my room and entering the hostile environment consisting of the castle's entirety.

I turned myself over, this time completely unravelling my body from the blanket. My greatest sense of security was removed; I was going to be vulnerable. The surrounding chill brought me a small jolt of energy, easing the effort of leaving my bed. I sat on the edge of the bed, releasing one more anxious sigh before pushing myself off. My feet met the cold stone floor, though this time I contained a considerably higher energy level. I stretched my body, and then turned towards my sealed door.

The walk to my room's other end was one I dreaded: I would no longer be inside the castle's most secure environment. Nevertheless, I completed the movement before gently grasping the large handle. It rotated, followed by an all-too-familiar 'click' which brought me a jolt of negativity. I pushed the door open, carefully listening into the silent corridor ahead. I heard nothing, and cautiously stepped forward.

The large corridor was exactly as it had been the last time I was inside: negative energy flowed around me. I tried ignoring it, but couldn't bring myself to doing so. I then remembered Roy's actions from morning, forcing my eyes shut as I continued. Bowser's office was adjoining his throne room which was not very far off; I didn't have to endure very much time in the large saddening hallway.

I was barely midway through the corridor before I was stopped by multiple voices. My awareness of the surrounding area immediately increased. I moved myself to the corridor's right side and hid behind a tall stone pillar – many of which ran the entire length. More often than not, these provided a small area of isolation.

Whilst I ineffectively hid, I eavesdropped on the voices ringing through the hall. The first one was certainly distressed, while the second sounded arrogant and powered by self-pride and aggression. Both voices forced me further into the small corner; I was angered by the occurrence but didn't have the means to express it.

"**You stupid crab!**" The all-too familiar voice shouted, followed by a loud helpless shriek. A loud weeping ensued before another shout; "**Stay out of my way! I don't want to ever see you again!**"

A colossal wave of rage hit me – followed by the same of weakness. Despite the sudden motivation to intervene, I couldn't. I would be unable to withhold his fury; I was far too small for him. My body shuddered as I pushed myself deeper into the pillar and wall's intersection, becoming nothing more than an unnoticed face hidden amongst the dark walls.

Dead silence ensued. My deafening heart resonated inside my head which became engulfed with the loud sobbing resonating throughout the hallway. My nose tingled with adrenaline; my breathing shallow and rapid. I wished to see beyond the pillar's barricade, though it would be too risky: I would most likely be spotted despite the unknown whereabouts of the sounds.

I regulated my breathing in a silent manner which amplified the ambient silence. More gentle sobs filled the corridor before being cancelled out by an abrupt smack – piercing my ears and rattling my mind. I frantically peeked around the pillar, though was forced back into the corner by a deafeningly aggressive shout; "**Don't you ever get in my way again!**"

Persistent screaming began, threatening to eradicate my eardrums. I frantically glanced around, and was still thankfully hidden. I set my claws against the pillar's cold stone edge, reaching around just enough to allow my eyes passage. Before I could focus, a large figure was rapidly approaching my hiding spot. I gasped silently, receding back to the corner. I shut my eyes in tremendous fear, wishing to have not been seen. I didn't seem to be, as the large conglomeration of darkness continued without aversion. The heavy footsteps died down, followed by the slamming of a large door.

The sound of the door slamming rang through my ears momentarily before stopping. I was enveloped in silence once again, taking a deep breath during the sudden isolation. There was only one thing preventing me from reaching a state of complete isolation: the soft persistent weeping resonating through the large hallway. My body filled with tension once again as I slowly pulled myself away from the small corner. I was now out in the open; someone could potentially reach me. I looked in the direction of the sobbing, and was shocked at the sight: my only sister – face buried in her own hands. I wanted to help; to share experiences with her, but I would certainly be ignored. Wendy and I never spoke, and such a moment would be no exception.

Regardless of my isolated thoughts, I began silently pacing towards my sister while avoiding eye contact. She continued sobbing, not noticing my slow approach.

Wendy unexpectedly pulled her hands away from her face, glancing around herself before turning towards me. I froze in place as she spotted me; she clearly wanted to be alone. Before anything could be said, however, I slowly raised my hand and shot her a small wave. She sniffled again before I noticed it: the left side of her snout was rapidly reddening with three long streaks of crimson painted lengthwise.

I gasped upon her appearance. Black lines of mascara ran down her face, obscuring her usual large pink lips. She threw me a discomforting glare before turning towards the hall's opposite end. She appeared seemingly unwilling to interact, though I decided otherwise. I approached her unprovokedly, though she continued disregarding my presence.

"Wendy," I quietly said, grabbing her attention. She only momentarily glanced at me before turning her attention back towards hallway's opposite end. I acutely neared myself, though enough space for her to breathe remained. Then I nervously began amongst her tears; "He's always like that."

My sister turned her head back towards me, glaring strongly. "Leave me alone," she sobbed, negatively affecting my already fragile mindset. "I don't care about you!" She then shrieked, turning around at the same time. I preferred to, at the very least, have a gentle word with my sister, but she seemed unwilling. Before any further action could be taken, Wendy stormed off through the corridor – opposite to my bedroom's direction.

A tiny tear formed at my eye – unnoticed to the outside. Despite wanting to help her, she ignored me – as would anyone else. I shouldn't even try anymore – to assist those around me – as they would never return the favor. Roy had hurt Wendy; he had hurt me multiple times. Even though the basis for a conversation existed, I would remain as the same unnoticed shadow to this castle. She would presume me as a forgotten memory, and I would have to view the just-happened situation in the same manner. I wanted to help, but I was disregarded once again.

I immediately let go – taking a deep breath and retaining the air momentarily. My internal pressure brought me immediate relief before I released the now-contaminated air. I then remembered the task at hand: to meet with Bowser.

After shaking my head in disappointment, I continued down my original path. I walked quickly as I was reluctant to remain in the large corridor with the negative memories it brought around.

Meaningless seconds later, I reluctantly arrived at the large throne room. It was as empty as any other day, lending me the least amount of relief. No one was displacing the surrounding area unless the large wooden door to the throne's left side was taken into consideration. The door's opposite side would be scary; I wanted to avoid the darkness beyond. That was impossible, however: I had previously been ordered to carry out a task, so completing said order was top priority.

I passed the large leather throne, arriving at the door. I let out my final relieving sigh: Bowser would most likely immediately alter my mood. Him recently regarding me slightly helped keep many negative thoughts at bay, though they slowly returned as I approached his office door.

With the door directly before me, I inhaled deeply before placing my fist above the rich wood. A long exhale was subconsciously required in order to continue. I gave the door three light raps which immediately echoed through my head. I waited for few tense seconds before an unsettling voice pierced through from the opposite side; "Come in."

I exhaled amongst the unassuming manner from which he spoke; it was nearly kind. I wouldn't question it, however, as he would most likely dislike being questioned about such things. Applying to Bowser, there were many questions better left unanswered.

Before expending more time, I rotated the round brass door handle; tension building with every degree. My weight slowly pushed the large door forward, connecting the interior of the castle to Bowser. Everything became tense around me as I continued into the lush antiquated office space.

My feet met with the time-flattened red carpet, bringing warmth to my surroundings. I subconsciously pushed the door closed behind myself which muted the surroundings with a tranquilizing _click_.

"Larry." A startling voice interrupted from ahead. My large eyes darted up, meeting with the same gloomy dots I viewed every day. I waved at _him_ subtly before removing my stare. I took a seat in an old wood and leather chair – one of two which sat before his large desk.

"Hey," I muttered towards the king while awkwardly adjusting my positioning. He stared back at me with an expression seldom seen: softer than his usual cold stare; considerably more cheerful than before, though barely.

Bowser slowly folded his hands before himself, simultaneously throwing me a deeper stare. "I have to ask you something before I show you what to do," he stated, lowering his voice.

My chest filled with tension; I was completely torn from my previously cheered-up mindset. "What is it?" I calmly asked with our eyes locked in a steely gaze. The king slowly continued in a very tense monotone; "I want you to explain the racket in the hallway."

I reactively shook my head despite knowing exactly what he was talking about. Before he could assume ignorance, I silently continued whilst withholding tears; "Roy attacked Wendy."

"And did you do anything about it?" He coldly questioned. I slowly shook my head, averting my gaze. "I couldn't..."

"Yes you could," the king sternly replied, raising his voice slightly. I wanted to run; I wanted to hide, but I couldn't. I would certainly be punished for doing so. "He's t-too big for me," I continued with a stutter as I tried retaining my composure. "He does stuff like that to everyone," I added with a heavy sigh, this time with building confidence.

Despite my sudden fear, Bowser merely shrugged from behind his desk. "You _are _correct about that," he said, slightly softening his voice along with his gaze. The king leaned back in his chair before taking a deep breath. His large chair creaked during his movement, averting more of my attention towards him. "You just have to expect the unexpected," Bowser began explaining, lowering his voice along with his head. I intently looked up at him, beginning to heed his explanation. "If you see something like that going on, then you should do something about it. Likewise, you have to be prepared for anything he's about to say or do to you. Similarly, those around you should be prepared for exactly the same thing."

I questioningly tilted my head. Bowser's explanation was brutal: he seemed to completely disregard Roy's wrongful actions, though at the same time he wanted us to be prepared for anything. Even though I resented most things Roy did to me, Bowser did have a point. After all, my siblings and I were high-ranking members of Darkland: militant skills were crucial. On the contrary, however, I absolutely did not want to be part of a constant civil war among my siblings.

"You are going to die," the king sternly continued with a rarely-observed politeness in his voice. "You may expect it," he sedately continued explaining; "Or you may not expect it." Unexpectedly, Bowser winked at me immediately after his second statement. "You are going to die one day," he then concluded. "You just have to expect the unexpected."

I tilted my head once more; there were many questions I wished to ask. Bowser simultaneously pushed himself up before walking around his desk and towards me. "Let's look at the basement now," he suggested with a slightly uplifting tone of voice. "I'll show you what I want you to do."

I gently slid from the leather chair, landing upon the aged carpet. Many thoughts relentlessly tore through my mind; many negative while some positive. Despite Bowser's usual negativity towards me, he seemed to have gained some sudden sense upon assigning me to his task. Perhaps he realized how unhappy I really was? Perhaps he was testing another leadership approach? No matter the reason, I couldn't bring myself to asking about it. He would likely resume his standard lack of respect and resent me for questioning his personality.

The authoritarian king stepped past my small form, though I lacked my usual sense of fear. His sudden kindness was enough to alleviate my constant anxiety, though I refrained from non-mandatory actions in order to prevent changing of my treatment.

I was interrupted by the door's latch during my moment of absent mindedness. My attention immediately averted to Bowser who was slowly pacing through the large doorway. I followed suite, walking out after him and pulling the door closed – concluding with a soothing _click_ which resonated through the throne room.

I energetically followed Bowser through the vast throne room, remaining close to him in fear of anyone else's contact. He had been unusually kind over the past hour which was enough to lessen my stress level.

We arrived at a dingy narrow stairwell at the south end of the throne room. Recessed in the stone brick, the passage could go easily missed if not intentionally looked for.

Bowser slowly proceeded with his large shell nearly scraping both grimy walls on either side of the passage. My body was considerably smaller, and had no issues passing through the narrow stairwell.

We momentarily arrived inside the basement. The cool musty atmosphere immediately surrounded me amongst the vast and dingy basement, bringing me another subtle uplift. My heartbeat slowly and consistently increased while my exhaustion decreased: this was likely the effects of the coffee I drank earlier. I was generally feeling considerably better; a first in a long time.

"It's just over here," Bowser quietly interrupted during my pleasant moment of absent-mindedness. The large king did not turn around to check my presence, though he could sense it; I did not have to reassure him. I continued trudging through the dark basement from behind Bowser; his large shell greatly obstructed my field of vision, though following him was a very simple task. On his left side were many intermittent wooden pillars which formed into stable-like compartments with wooden reinforcement at each side. Within them was a variety of items: from boxes to old furniture; everything. Towards Bowser's right-hand side were heavy steel doors – each of which divided us from the interior of many prison cells. The castle's basement served a double purpose as a dungeon, providing us with a high-security area to hold captured prisoners. It hadn't served such a purpose for quite some time, though they would still prove useful given the correct scenario.

Bowser and I abruptly halted within the basement. The air was cool and musty, though not thoroughly unpleasant. The climate was dramatically different from what I was accustomed to in my bedroom. The basement was also quite quiet aside from the soothing drone of ventilation units and various air conditioners. Much of the castle's essential machinery was housed within the most unvisited location.

The large ruler, now turned towards the left side of the aisle, calmly instructed, "I'd like you to rearrange all these boxes so they take up less space." Ahead of him lay a large pile of indecently-stacked cardboard boxes which I was destined to rearrange.

"Seems easy enough," I subtly replied with an unforeseen confidence. I eyed down the large unkempt pile, wondering who placed them in such a fashion. Being within the untouched and isolated basement, I would have no interference while completing my assigned task.

Bowser lazily glanced towards me with his usual coldness. "You will be free once you're finished with this task. Understand?"

I profusely nodded at the king, assuring him my full understanding. Without batting another eye, Bowser turned himself and began down the original path through the basement. His footsteps promptly faded amongst the background machinery, eventually completely drowning out.

I was left alone with no one around. The basement would be completely empty more often than not, and had even before proven as a reliable isolation point.

Despite being required to complete a task, I wanted some time to myself: some time to think; to relish the recently-occurred moments. I drowsily moved myself towards the large pile of boxes before sitting down atop the cold stone floor. The aged cardboard obscured my view of the corridor which in turn provided an area to spend completely alone.

Several relaxing minutes of isolation passed which motivated me enough to begin on the originally assigned task. I picked myself up from the rough stone floor while deeply inhaling a lungful of refreshing air. The sudden internal coldness subtly bumped up my energy level. I became more willing to do the task, though wasn't particularly unwilling in the first place amongst my current uplifted state of mind.

I slowly began on the adjacent boxes. At the rear end of the stable, there were many boxes piled towards the ceiling which formed a steep grade as the cluster tapered off towards the floor. I carried some lower ones towards the aisle, forming a small wall while simultaneously clearing the space of its original clutter. Each box was relatively lightweight, requiring little effort to relocate.

Few minutes passed; the small lightweight boxes were stacking neatly at the opposite end of the stall. I smiled at my progress, completely satisfied with it. I was also due for another short break; my body was slowly tiring despite the relatively effortless labor. I relocated several more boxes before walking towards the stall's back end. I sighed deeply as I leaned against the wall adjacent to the original pile – about half of which had been relocated nearer to the walkway.

The next few minutes were blissful: I held the luxury of complete isolation from the castle's population: the basement was seldom visited, and I technically had permission to spend as much time as needed down below; I had no deadlines. Everything was calm; nothing was frantic as usual. I had some much-needed limitless time to myself; nothing pleased me greater.

With my head drowsily increasing in weight, I rested – recovering from the easily-completed work. Then I heard something; I didn't want it to continue. Slow, well-placed footsteps: slowly proceeding towards my location; volume increasing with each step. Being amongst the stacked cardboard, I was partially hidden; hopefully no one would discover my position.

I began trembling in fear: I couldn't see who was approaching, but I could hear them, and it didn't sound welcoming.

I shakily struggled towards the stacked boxes in order to scan the basement. The insulating cardboard soothed my trembling hands upon contact, though I was preoccupied with concern.

I slowly extended my head beyond the cardboard boxes amongst a pounding chest and ear-piercing breaths. Without further hesitation, I retracted when presented with the sight: a large figure I always dreaded the mere mention of.

Breathing heavily in fear, I retreated towards the furthermost wall of the stall. The foreign sounds continued without interruption, indicating that I remained undetected – or that I was spotted. I feared the worst, though miniscule hope still remained.

My uncertainty of the situation grew as the heavy footsteps slowly became inaudible. Harsher trembling ensued; my heart additionally racing as time progressed. My once-calm surroundings filled with relentless fear during the darkened moment of silence. I backed up towards the wall, but it was too late; I had certainly been spotted.

Silenced _clicks _momentarily proceeded as claws met stone; each progressively increasing in volume. Accompanied by large heavy breathing, I was being approached. I could feel his presence even though he was out of sight.

The tense silence continued briefly before dreadfully halting. My snout tingled with adrenaline; my airways wide-open, and my heart threatening to rupture. Despite my powerful sudden increase in coordination and energy, I could do nothing to persuade him. He instantly held the upper hand; I was required to absorb his wrath.

The enraged wall of darkness suddenly crossed into my field of view, forcing out of me a fearful shudder. He then stopped while overtaking my vision – growing on me with a crooked grin. I paced backwards in immense terror; his smile widened alongside my movements.

I reached a point where I could no longer recede; I was pressed against both the wall and the floor. His mouth instantaneously opened as he dawned upon me, breaking his sickening smile. A hand simultaneously rose with sharp claws gleaming through the dim light. Then he said it: "**Don't you know you're not supposed to be here?**" Forcefully asking, though without expecting an answer; his words were boldly stated.

I wanted to speak; I wanted to protest. My words would be disregarded; he had no morals, and he would not obey those around him. Roy lacked any sense; he was best avoided.

Without wasting more precious time, Roy precariously stepped forward – nearing himself to myself as I struggled to hide my face.

"**You idiot!**" A piercing blare echoed around me. My body helplessly shook before freezing in terror.

"**I asked you a question!**" Roy deafeningly snarled, nearing his face and raising his claws. I wrathfully and tearfully glared at him; my only useless defense. My failed efforts had no effect on him as he brought his hand down – instantly.

My sudden reflexes prevented the impact, though he had slight mercy on top of that. I was met with claws mere millimeters from my eye. "You tell me right now," my large brother growled.

Despite my state of hyperventilated fear, my confidence level was unusually high. "I'm sorting this!" I shouted in response, simultaneously hiding my face from Roy's. Bad move: he saw my weakness, instantly bringing his hand directly adjacent to my head – meeting the wall with a loud _clap._

"You're scared," Roy sickeningly sneered. "You're _scared!_"

My eyes burned with tears of anger and fear. I struggled to hold them back, but failed. The beads relentlessly fell, indicating that my largest brother was correct – I was absolutely terrified.

Several tense seconds later, my strongest brother slightly receded towards the aisle. "You're cleaning this, I see," he sarcastically stated. "It would be a _shame _if something were to happen to your hard work."

Before anything could be said, he quickly paced towards the neatly-stacked boxes near the aisle, and then around them. From the other side, he glared at me with the same twisted grin as before – sickening me thoroughly. This time, however, his smile widened. I wanted to vacate the once-peaceful atmosphere, though I would be caught. Remaining calm and obeying the relentless darkness was in my best interest. Unfortunately, I lacked that ability – especially as prior memories with Roy tore through my mind.

After standing adjacent to my efforts, Roy became bored. "You did a very nice job here," he said, brimming with dim sarcasm. The dire consequences of his position were clear; there was nothing left for me to do.

"**Do it properly next time!**" He screamed, inducing immense fear throughout my body. Tension ran down me, amplified dramatically as Roy's powerful leg propelled every box I had stacked directly towards me. Many crumbled during impact; many flew past me and some impacted the cold stone floor. Then there were few which impacted my body – some in the face, forcefully slamming my head into the brick behind me – sending a severe wave of pain and nausea through my skull. The once-lightweight cardboard boxes carried an unexpected momentum with them; they impacted relatively forcefully.

After shaking my head to clear my mind, I was rudely interrupted by yet another terrifying shout. "**You useless idiot! There's nothing you can do about me!**"

I shrunk my appearance; the only comfort I could bring myself. I shielded my face with my hands – attempting to hide from the fury. Despite my attempted hiding, I couldn't keep my eyes away from my strongest brother. My concentration was welded to him from between my fingers.

He then proceeded over the disorganized boxes on the floor – approaching my helpless form. His shaded eyes narrowed on me as I remained visually hidden.

"You can't do anything about me," Roy added alongside a repulsive giggle. "You can't do anything about me! You're useless! You're weak! I'm better than you!"

Sickening roaring laughter filled the basement. Roy neared me once more, this time halting approximately one meter away. His laughter continued, threatening to flip my stomach. "**You're useless! **You hear me? **You are nothing, you idiot!**" His restless shouts hit me – hard. No matter how much I hated him, he was correct. My body filled with tension as I took in every spoken word – ringing through my mind and threatening to take it over. Heat took over my face as tears relentlessly fell downwards. There was nothing I could do except for wait.

"**Let me show you how much better I am than you are, you shortsighted blue coward!**" His infinitely true words continued burrowing within my mind.

Roy suddenly backed up slightly, zeroing in on my body. "I'll show you what true power is," he sneered with his grin further widening. "**I'll show you!**"

My large brother cocked his head, grinning and approaching me slowly. Then I noticed my fate: his hand was at his side, seemingly holding it at the ready. With fingers curled slightly, it was a powerful weapon. I cowered at the sight, ready to protect myself. My arms shielded my face as I sobbed into them, though I had no other means of protection.

My only barricade was suddenly tore away; I was met with severely unrelenting and shielded eyes. Roy gripped my wrists with incredible force, preventing my hands from being utilized. I uselessly shook my head through burning tears; gestures were my sole remaining hope.

My helpless struggling proceeded before I was shortly interrupted. "You're as useless as your struggling," Roy commented. "I'm so much better than you, and _I_ can actually fight."

Before I could protest for mercy, he instantly brought his raised-up hand down with impressive force – striking me directly on the left side of my face. My entire body shook with the impact; I immediately crashed onto my right side. "Stop it!" I cried without thinking. Tears abruptly fell towards the cold concrete amongst a dreadful moment of silence – silence which was immediately shattered.

"**Don't you ever come back down here! Do you hear me?!**" Roy questioningly shouted. I wanted to helplessly respond in hopes of him easing up, though I was paralyzed in shock. He shouted again; "**I asked you a question!**"

His final words knocked me back into reality; horrendous reality. My blurred vision scanned the dimly-lit area: Roy's massive form was stepping towards me once more, readying his foot for – something. His words flashed across my mind: only one defense remained; "**Okay!**" I shouted in response; my young voice ringing profusely through the basement.

"_That's better,_" Roy slyly replied. His voice was sickening, though nothing compared to what came next: he lunged forward with one foot retracted; his weight adding to the damaging impact as it contacted my front-side padding.

The wind was immediately knocked out of me; I could not breathe. My entire body contracted in severe pain; death was seemingly approaching.

"**Mindless laughable idiot!**" Roy shouted once more. I wished for someone to appear, though my wish was highly far-fetched. He then savagely continued, "**You listen to me! I ever catch you down here again, then I'll break every bone in your body, you ****_stupid useless mistake!_**"

My breathing progressively returned, though it remained shallow and forced. Unexpectedly, however, Roy had turned around, and was slowly pacing towards the aisle. He didn't as much as glance back, leaving me alone once again as he began towards the entrance end of the basement.

Now that he was gone, I had time to myself; time to think about the recently-occurred actions.

Roy's relentless words roared through my unrelenting mind. Each one was taken personally; everything said was very true. Countless tears began forming at my eyes' bases, rolling down my snout and dripping onto the dusty floor. My breathing simultaneously became difficult; increasing pressure was required amongst the drops of remorse and fear.

My racing mind took over; Roy's horrifying treatment repeated itself endlessly within. I suddenly wanted it to end; I was enveloped in eternal suffering.

I picked up my harshly trembling body before scanning the area. The previously-arranged boxes were strewn across the concrete floor – reminding me how useless my efforts were; completely in line with my existence.

I was hardly able to stand upright; my body was trembling far too violently. There was one thing in complete control: my mind, suddenly taken over by Roy's words – repeating themselves in a conglomeration of unwanted memories. I couldn't think upon my actions; reflexes had gotten the better of me. I instantly turned towards the aisle – where Roy previously stood – and then ran towards it.

Taking a right turn, I raced through the basement amongst an uncontrollable fit of tears. There was no one to stop me: to prevent me from executing the plot that had already embedded itself within the front of my mind. I wanted a way out; I would get a way out. No more pain, no more suffering: it was blissful freedom among fear.

I proceeded with running: nothing could stop me. I was too far gone; my bedroom was the final destination.

* * *

><p>The large wooden door slammed behind me – loudly enough for all to hear. The noise was of no issue; there was no one to pay attention.<p>

I slowly brought myself down upon the cold floor adjacent to the door; this area was as good as any. The entirety of my bedroom lay before me, though I couldn't think anything about it. My foreground thoughts had ultimate control as my right arm slowly extended forward. I shakily raised my left hand, slowly bringing it towards my wrist.

My sharp claws made contact with the many miniscule scales on my wrist; I increased the pressure with every regretful heartbeat.

My motor skills in my shaking body faltered as my mind took hold of the next action. Without thinking, and without looking, I brought my left hand towards me with impressive speed – effortlessly tearing everything in its path. I couldn't feel pain; my action of escape was proven ineffective. Contrary to my previous prediction, I momentarily felt it: warm fluid of relief dripping from my arm and onto my leg.

Then it hit me: I feared the worst. My thoughts became clear; I was myself once more. Despite the dreadful sight I would behold, I slowly tilted my head down – it lightening with each movement.

I saw it: my body shuddered in fear as the crimson continued flowing – slowing among every pressured beat. I began struggling to maintain my posture; my body began slumping forward in weakness as my vision became less defined. I struggled to hold myself up, but my efforts were useless: I was already too far gone.

My vision continued darkening with no signs of slowing; my blood continued flowing with no signs of withholding. I felt myself being pushed forward among a highly muffled voice – one calming though panicked at the same time. I couldn't make it out, but it brought me my last ounce of hope.

I uncontrollably fell forward after being shoved – my numbing face impacting a shallow pool of warm metallic fluid. My mind wanted to react, but my body was physically incapable. My vision faltered very quickly; my hearing transformed to nothing more than silent muffled voices. I heard one call my name, but I was very unsure. I was in a state of perpetual panic without fear; without reaction. My name was called again, followed by an undefinable word. I was pushed once more, this time dragging along the floor amongst my own crimson liquid.

Then I felt the end: my life escaping from me. I was no longer in control; I could see nothing, and I could hear nothing. I was in a state of eternal relaxation, though intense fear still lingered all around.

Then everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Now there you have something to think about. It's quite a dark story at this point, but I have been planning to write this since early 2014! The wait was killing me! There are some very subtle foreshadows in this story. I'll give you... I 'dunno. A cookie, perhaps? That's if you manage to find any. <strong>

**I'm entering exam week at school, so the third (and final) chapter to this story will probably not be released as early as I originally anticipated. I should actually do a decent job prioritizing my workload for once. **

**So don't forget to review, and I'll see you again soon!**


	3. A Brightened Future

**Ahead is the third and final chapter of this story! This one is a great deal brighter than the previous two in the sense that good things happen!**

***WARNING*  
>Cuteness ahead. You have been warned!<strong>

* * *

><p>I found myself engulfed in bright white light which amplified the sharp pounding in my head. I quickly shut my eyes to avoid it. My throat was dry and my breathing came about as hoarse rasps. My thoughts were scattered all over the place: I was rather calm, though I couldn't think straight. My senses were slowly coming back to me, and my thoughts began to line up. I was limp; I could not move. I was also comfortable; though unrealistically so. My limbs were insensitive for the most part. My left hand was being warmly squeezed by something: the pressure synchronized with each rasp breath I took. My right arm was completely numb, and I could not avert my gaze from the blank ceiling in order to observe it.<p>

Then it came to me: I heard quiet voices in my surroundings. They were very calming to listen to despite being formed as incomprehensible words within my mind. With time, however, the voices began to make sense. Alongside the approaching auditory senses, a burning sensation of regret and hatred built up within. It seemingly began taking me over, correlating with something previously happened; I couldn't make it out due to my scattered thoughts.

As my visual and auditory senses slowly returned, I could begin recognizing what was happening. The internal burning hatred and regret was quite prominent, though it seemingly receded every time a quiet voice was emitted around me. Fighting back was a subtly pleasant sense of security – one which I could not recognize; it involved more than just myself. I attempted to line up the many pieces, but was unsuccessful.

Several timeless yet progressive moments passed. Everything around me finally seemed to be morphing together, slowly becoming something I could comprehend despite my scattered state of mind. Someone was with me... **Someone was with me. **Nearly-unrecognizable happiness swamped me, though the burning hatred still remained – aimed directly at myself. I felt the helpless need to shed tears, though it was kept at bay as my left hand was warmly squeezed once more.

"Larry," someone inaudibly said at my left side. I struggled to find the source as my entire body tore with immense pain upon attempted movement. While slowly regaining control, I began the labored effort of opening my immensely heavy eyes. The bright white light above was blinding, though I ignored the pain; I had subconsciously endured too much to notice.

My vision momentarily adjusted to the foreign environment. All was white; all was bright. Turning my head proved relatively painful, so I made no efforts.

With my functionality returning to normal, memories ensued by flooding my vulnerable mind. I instantly recalled the events which occurred during what seemed like the last half-hour. I was immediately filled with sadness: I originally wanted a way out, but something prevented the action from being completed. Guilt and regret immediately ran the length of my body.

Heavy tears began stinging my dry eyes. My entire body ached with every accompanied convulsion – further sending me into a state of deep regret. The very-recent memories tearing through my mind left nothing more than deep hatred for myself and for those around me.

The room – wherever I was – immediately filled with quiet sobbing which resonated deep within my chest. My eyes were shut once again; anyone's company would certainly throw me off further. Holding everything to myself would be preferable as there would be no one willing to listen.

I was immediately calmed by a previously-present force: the warmth tightly squeezing my left hand. It was calmingly moving upwards, eventually reaching my shoulder. Despite the unknown comfort it brought, I subconsciously feared to open my burning eyes.

Few tense seconds later, my name was soothingly muttered at my left side – by a voice which had never done anything to me – unlike many others within my memory.

A small warmth then gently caressed the left side of my head. My already-pouring tears were amplified by the sudden unexpected comfort. It dawned on me that someone was at my side – there to assist and not to impose as usual. A surreal calm immediately engulfed my entirety. I was frozen in place; I could not react – except with the flow of more tears.

"Larry," someone muttered at my side as before. I highly recognized the voice; it carried no negative correlation.

"I'm here for you," it said once more. As a result, a deep pit of guilt and sadness filled the void of my chest.

We were interrupted by an obtrusive rattling of steel. Immediately following, my entire body sank as my left side shifted downwards. It was at this moment that I decided to finally open my eyes. I was not being harmed; something was completely out of the ordinary.

I slowly rotated my head towards my left side and was met with a highly familiar face – a face which brought immediate relief from the previous unwanted events: Lemmy. My left side became completely engulfed in his warmth as he snuggled his small body closely to mine. My unstoppable tears were silenced by his soft breathing as his head moved closer to mine. A persistent calm ensued, slowly dampening my tears and slowing their accompanied convulsions of my body.

"I'm here for you," Lemmy silently whispered. "You have nothing to worry about."

My already stinging eyes began stinging once more – this time, with tears of subtle happiness despite the rest being derived of pain.

Lemmy gently ran his hand down the length of my arm, eventually reaching my hand and holding it tightly once more. "I'm here," he soothingly mumbled, quickly dampening most of my tears. Relaxation immediately took over my entire body; I no longer felt completely alone as before. Lemmy within my presence completely calmed me down; I had someone who understood. His cheerful eyes placed their usual effect upon me, though this time it was heavily amplified.

Lemmy gently pressed his small body against mine, allowing me to extend my arm around it in order to pull him close. Our combined warmth soothed me greatly as Lemmy snuggled himself closely and placed an arm across my front – persuading me to forget about its persistent pain. His hand gently squeezed the right side of my body, acting as a subtle reminder of my completely numb right arm. I softly smiled at Lemmy before rotating my head over to the right.

Iggy – Lemmy's favorite brother – sat at my side upon a chair, gazing at me with an apologetic smile. I attempted to reach up for him with my free hand, though found it completely immobile. I observed it: entirely wrapped in white bandage, and with a translucent red tube protruding from between the fabric.

A vision suddenly suspended itself within the foremost portion of my mind as I recalled some events from earlier: before my escape attempt. I released a deep regretful sigh as my head lined up towards the ceiling. I quickly glanced towards Lemmy, and back at Iggy. Both of them appeared happy to see me; I felt much the same way about them.

"I'm sorry," I inaudibly muttered. My voice was difficult to drive; I remained rather frail. I felt deeply remorseful for what I did; Lemmy and Iggy didn't deserve it, yet they were at my side immediately after the incident.

Iggy slowly came into my view. He gently placed his hand above my chest, slowly sliding it downwards until meeting with Lemmy's draped arm. They remained silent for several moments; I followed suite. Lemmy remained closely snuggled up to my left side, breathing softly onto my shoulder. He seemed tired; his head sank adjacent to mine and his eyes began drooping. I thankfully smiled at him, though he appeared far too relaxed to notice.

At my right side, Iggy tightly gripped my right hand though I couldn't feel it. I could only throw him a relaxed smile in response.

Most of my pain had vanished at this point. My aching body was quite persistent, though Lemmy's warmth at my side seemingly physically numbed the pain. I couldn't feel Iggy, though the knowledge of his mere presence was enough to amplify the comfort which Lemmy brought along.

Despite the consistent surrounding comfort, my mind was still racing. I continually recalled the events that put me in my current position: I deeply regretted my final decision, though things could have turned out much worse. I was lucky to have Lemmy and Iggy around; they were aiding my recovery. Silence reigned upon us – shortly interrupted by the loud opening of a door: I feared for my safety and freedom; anyone else discovering my original plan would certainly end disastrously. I shut my eyes before tightly grasping hold of Lemmy. I pulled him close in fear of what was to come. Entrapped within my embrace, he didn't seem to worry.

Brisk and light footsteps suddenly surrounded the prevailing calm. Though unfamiliar, they were not harmful; I could infer by the uplifting and well-organized pace. They quickly neared, leading my eyes up to meeting the face of a common nurse. There were many within the castle, leading me to correlate my location to within the infirmary.

"What are you guys doing?" She forcefully asked upon approach: a kind-mannered though authoritarian female Koopa Troopa who worked within this segment of the castle. She quickly continued; "You guys should leave him alone. He clearly needs to spend some time to himself."

I quickly glanced at the obtrusive nurse; her statement was not the case. I gently squeezed Lemmy as he pulled himself closer. Iggy leaned in, glaring at the nurse with unexpected energy. "We have to spend some time with him," he demanded, lowering his voice as he loomed above. I gratefully smiled at Iggy, though he was too fixated on the obtrusive Koopa to avert his gaze.

Lemmy interrupted: "I saved his life, so of course he needs me here." He quickly pushed himself up into a sitting position directly adjacent to me. His hand, however, remained tightly wrapped around mine. Lemmy then continued with unforeseen professionalism; "He'd been all alone all his life, and no one bothered to do anything about it. I'm here to keep him company, and to help him."

"I'm keeping an eye on him, anyway," Iggy quietly added, ending his statement by gently stroking my head. I glanced back towards the nurse: her expression was priceless. Despite insisting to remove my **friends **from my presence, she remained completely speechless. I subtly smirked, bringing me a small wave of happiness and further halting her attempts.

"I-I-I think it would be best for him to be alone," she rapidly stuttered. Being no match for Lemmy, he interjected; "And I think it would be best for _you _to leave _us _alone."

Iggy confidently nodded in agreement while Lemmy maintained his comforting grip on my hand. I thankfully glanced back up at the nurse and was uplifted by her shocked expression. Lemmy and Iggy both did a good job; I would have to thank them for it.

With the nurse silently beginning to turn away, Lemmy loudly and politely interrupted her. "If you really want to help us, then bring him something to eat." Lemmy quickly turned his attention towards me after commanding the nurse. She heeded him, walking out of the room with her regular quick pace. I responsively smiled at Lemmy who slowly lowered his body next to mine. He then rested his head on the stiff pillow, bringing it close to mine.

I gratefully rested my head adjacent to his, synchronously relaxing alongside each of his effortless breaths. My eyelids' weight began increasing – likewise with Lemmy. I stared into his large eyes which lacked their usual cheerful gleam, being replaced by thankful exhaustion.

A hand gently brushed the right side of my head: Iggy. I tiredly glanced over at him; he was clearly struggling for his eyes to remain open. Supporting this theory was Lemmy's slow deep breathing as his head lazily rested against mine.

Iggy slowly took his hand away before sighing deeply. "We've been here for ten hours," he sleepily stated. "Just waiting for you to wake up. Lemmy got you just in time. Another minute, and-"

I shamefully hushed Iggy's words before slowly nodding at him. I slowly turned towards my savior: he was sleeping soundly while wrapped in my warmth. I gloomily smiled, unable to take my mind off of their generosity. Despite what I did to myself affecting them greatly, they remained with me. I slowly turned back to Iggy with teary eyes before quietly thanking him.

"I'm really sorry," I slowly continued. "I didn't mean to do this to you." I was immediately hit by a wave of uncontrollable regret. A small arm slowly reached across my front as tears began flowing.

"It's not your fault," Lemmy quietly whispered into my ear upon being softly awoken. "I'll talk to you. Just let it out," he quietly continued after slightly raising his voice.

There was nothing to say; I was completely drained. Amongst my silence, Lemmy slowly ran his hand along my front, gently soothing me with its warmth. "You don't have to worry about anything if I'm here with you," he exhaustedly whispered. He slowly continued soothingly running his hand along my body, reaching around and calming me with every motion. "I'm here," he simultaneously whispered before bringing his head slightly closer.

To my right side, Iggy had dismounted his chair and was now kneeling on the floor next to the bed. His eyes laid slightly above mine as he tiredly brought his hand forward and rested it on my shoulder.

Shortly, both Lemmy and Iggy were soothingly massaging my body in their respective areas: Lemmy at my front while Iggy was at my right shoulder and arm – the latter of which was completely numb. Each warm stroke they supplied brought me great comfort, completely preventing any negative memories from disturbing my already-shaken mind. They threatened to affect me, but were immediately subsided by my brothers' soothing warmth.

Despite having just woken up, I found myself highly exhausted. I was experiencing difficulties keeping my eyes open; they were as unbelievably relaxed as the rest of my body. Lemmy's warmth alongside Iggy's slow movements upon my shoulder were highly sedating. My entire body was engulfed in a state of heightened relaxation; I wished against being pulled out.

Lemmy slowly began lowering his hand – bringing it near my hip while he sighed deeply. He maneuvered his body into a very relaxed location at my side – slowly resting his hand in one area; bringing it up slightly.

I felt my right side lower slightly while coming into contact with a warm mass. Iggy had exhaustedly rested his head on the mattress while kneeling on the floor. He was gratefully holding my completely numb hand; I wanted to squeeze his, but I couldn't. I managed to smile softly at him despite the raging thoughts at the back of my mind. They didn't seem to have their usual negative effect, however. I cherished my brothers' company; nothing had ever come close in the past.

"Thank you so much," I tearfully whispered to Iggy. He looked up momentarily and smiled before placing his head back down at my side.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he quietly responded with his face adjacent to mine. Without even noticing, Iggy graciously ran his hand along the side of my head. His action warmed me; further amplified by Lemmy who brought his hand up higher on my front.

I rested my head once more, simultaneously supportively tightening my grip on Lemmy. He slowly lowered his hand in a highly thankful fashion – highly thankful that I remained with him. Likewise, I was highly thankful that he was with me; that he saved me.

Lemmy then brushed his hand in such a way which brought me a burst of energy and excitement. I caught a pleasured gleam in his eyes – immediately cancelled out by the startling noise of the room's door opening. He immediately let go of me, quickly pushing himself upright.

My chest immediately filled with anxious fear, though this time toned down greatly in comparison to usual.

Sets of footsteps soon filled the bright room – one set familiar and quick; the other set dense and terrifyingly familiar. I sighed deeply in anxiety; its familiar ambience had suddenly overtaken me. My head quickly found its place back on the pillow; my hand remained around Lemmy's which I tightly embraced for security. He responded to my fear by warmly returning the pressure.

"So he's awake now," a loud voice startlingly echoed – one I immediately dreaded to hear. It was the bringer of fear; of terror. Another aspect of it was that I was required to obey no matter the circumstance.

Another unsettling sound followed; the same light footsteps heard minutes ago. Immediately following their quick approach to my left side, something was set down: the sound of porcelain meeting ceramic-coated steel. There was then a tense moment of silence that was quickly broken by a partially-familiar voice: "I told those two to leave him alone for now, but they didn't listen to me." The nurse had spoken; the one who originally wanted Lemmy and Iggy to leave me.

"That's because he needs us here," a comfortingly familiar voice at my left loudly interjected.

"I'm just helping," the nurse quickly scoffed before her footsteps began, this time towards the exit. After their sudden absence, I forced myself into calm before painstakingly raising my head – in order to face the king

He gloomily stood before the end of the beige hospital bed frame – glaring at me with a confused expression. He made no action; he made no sound. Bowser was seemingly confused by something – perhaps my survival? My will to live?

We blankly stared at each other – eyes welded with the force of steel. Lemmy continued sitting at my left side; I continually gripped his hand with inseparable force. Iggy remained at my right, continuing to kneel at the bedside.

Bowser slowly and silently began approaching the footboard. I wished to run, but that would be impossible. I was cornered and weak; I could only wish for his mercy.

Once stopped, the large king spoke: "That was a close call." His quiet monotone fully shocked me; he wasn't immediately angry despite my expectations. After a deep sigh, he calmly and soothingly continued; "Next time, make sure you think about this before attempting anything. **Don't ever act without a plan.**" His final statement was spoken with a slightly raised voice, though without detectable anger. His easiness was shockingly soothing; I seemingly had nothing to worry about.

"I just didn't think about it," I silently muttered, though likely inaudible to Bowser. He questioningly tilted his head in, clearly hearing my quietly spoken words.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," he calmly responded. "At least you're alive and not dead."

I closed my eyes during a relieving sigh. Upon opening them, I observed Bowser's shell slowly making its way towards the exit. The king exited, leaving me beside Lemmy and Iggy. I sedately shut my eyes momentarily while sequentially increasing and decreasing the pressure on Lemmy's embraced hand.

His hand quickly jerked away; Lemmy turned towards the metal end table at my left; he brought back a plate adorned with a basic bread. He brought it forth – cheerfully holding it beneath my nose. The sweet rich aroma of cinnamon and butter filled my nostrils as I inhaled above the light-brown bagel.

"She brought this for you. Probably the most useful she's ever been," Lemmy stated as he slowly lowered his body directly next to mine.

I smirked at his statement which bubbled with his usual cheerfulness. I raised my now-freed hand and gratefully accepted the buttery bagel. Its warmth within my unsteady hand seemingly freed the muscles from their state of disuse. I brought the rich bagel to my mouth, and took a small bite. My left hand: once used to put an end to everything was now replenishing my weakened body.

My dry mouth watered among the satisfying flavor of buttery cinnamon. My body remained weak and my stomach unstable, but I generously accepted each morsel.

Within a couple minutes, I had taken in every bit of the satisfying bagel. Its quick-filling properties held their advantage as my hunger had been withheld. I then released a sedated sigh while rolling myself back over to the pillow. "Thanks," I muttered towards Lemmy, though he had since succumbed to his exhaustion of awaiting my awakening. The warm mass of my body remained at his side; his front slowly pushing against my body with every slow deep breath. His hand remained strewn across my body, though without movement. I was highly thankful that Lemmy remained with me, and he was highly thankful that I remained.

Another gentle sequence of sedated breaths occurred at my right. Upon my relaxed observations, I saw that Iggy had fallen to his exhaustion much in the same manner as Lemmy. His body was leaning against the bedside while his face pressed against the mattress directly adjacent to my currently-insensitive right arm. I could see his hand tightly gripping mine, though it could not be felt. Regardless, I was thankful for his company.

Both Lemmy and Iggy's gentle yet deep breathing completely engulfed my auditory field. I effortlessly relaxed, draining my body of all immediate worries due to my brothers' presence. There was no tension, and no one to provoke it. I finally had someone to talk to, and no one could take them away; **nothing could take them away**.

My weighted eyelids began synchronizing with their relaxed breaths – weighing themselves down alongside every repetition. My entire body relaxed within warmth; my state of mind felt much the same. With nothing to worry about, I sealed my eyes before everything effortlessly vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that's the conclusion to 'I'm Alone'. If you're interested in finding out what happens eight months after this story takes place, then read my 'The Opposing Kingdoms: A New Era'. <strong>

**I know for a fact that I probably got some people "excited" with this chapter, but that may or may not have been intentional. That's up to you to decide! Remember that I'm a (currently) 16 year-old dude in Canada, so that's to be somewhat expected. **

**Feel free to leave behind a review telling me what you think of this story. **

**That's about all, folks! Have a nice day, and keep an eye out on my account for future stories if this one sparked your interest! **

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I feel like reminding you again. Go read 'The Opposing Kingdoms: A New Era'<br>Especially if you enjoyed this story. Its writing is improved quite a bit.  
><strong>


End file.
